


Watch Me (Narry AU)

by ThirstyNarries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Narry - Freeform, NarryStoran, NarryStylan, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Top Harry, Voyeurism, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyNarries/pseuds/ThirstyNarries
Summary: Niall's new flat comes with an unexpected amenity - a neighbor who likes to bare all.





	Watch Me (Narry AU)

Niall is tired. He's looked at six flats already today and they all look pretty much the same. The kitchen in this one is good though, with newer appliances, and he quite likes the exposed brick walls. Glancing to his right he notices large French doors looking out onto a small balcony.

"May I?" The leasing agent unlocks the door and Niall steps out. The air is cool and crisp today, unusual for this time of year. 

"What's the crime rate in this neighborhood?" He doesn't need to ask this question, he's already done his research, but he wants to see if she'll be honest with him, something none of the previous five he's spoken with have done.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you this is a crime free area, Mr. Horan. Nothing like that exists these days. In the building we had one incident this year but that was handled quickly by the police and the residents involved no longer live here. We haven't had a break-in for the last five years. We have cameras on both the interior and exterior of the building and each apartment is equipped with deadbolts and an optional security system should you choose to activate it. If you lease from us, you must be be prepared to sign a waiver acknowledging your acceptance of security cameras on the premises."

"Not much of a view." The balcony overlooks the window of the building directly across the alley. Most of the flats he faces have closed blinds or other window treatments to block the view from nosey neighbors but not this one. 

"The price of the lease reflects the limited view. If you're interested, I'll have an ocean view available in a few months. I'd be happy to show you that one. The price is increased from what I quoted you for this apartment, obviously."

Contemplating whether he wants to wait for the other flat, Niall sees a shadow move in the window opposite. A moment later a tall, handsome man with dark curls strides through the room, preparing for a workout from the looks of his t-shirt and shorts. Niall watches as he takes a sip of water before bending over to tie his trainers and is rewarded with a view of the shapeliest ass he's ever seen on anyone, male or female. Standing, the man glances over his shoulder and sees Niall watching him. Before the Irishman can avert his gaze a sly grin spreads across the man's face. He lowers his lashes for a moment before looking up again and both men look away, laughing flirtatiously, before the man across the alley waves and walks out his door.

"I'll take it" Niall turns around, stepping back inside. "When can I move in?"

He follows the leasing agent back to her office and sits at the desk. They make small talk and Niall tells her he's a professional photographer when she asks about his profession. She smiles hopefully at him as she goes through the lease agreement, obtaining all the necessary signatures and deposits. She hands him his copies and he takes the keys from her.

"Welcome, Mr. Horan. I hope we'll see a lot of you around the building."

Niall smiles at her, not wanting to appear rude. He hopes he'll be seeing a lot of his new neighbor.

 

The water pressure in the new flat is good, fantastic in fact, and Niall lets the warm water wash away the day's move. His hand gravitates to his cock as he thinks about his neighbor. He'd like to get his hands on him, suck on his nipples and squeeze that perfect ass for starters. He strokes his cock, thick and fully erect now, sliding his thumb over the precum starting to form at the tip before it washes away. Resting his hand against the wall of the shower he finds his rhythm and begins to pump harder, a low moan escaping his lips as he rests his face against his outstretched arm. He bites into his shoulder as his orgasm builds and he feels his muscles tightening. 

"Fuck," he mutters, biting harder into his shoulder, the pleasure overtaking him as white hot cum shoots from his cock, dripping over his hand and washing away with the water down the drain. After a moment to regain his senses, he takes the new bottle of body wash from the shelf and enjoys the smooth sensation of his hands caressing his body, wishing once again it was his neighbor's hands touching him. 

Niall emerges from the steamy bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist. Stepping into the hallway, the light from within illuminates a few feet then fades, leaving his flat dark in the twilight. He weaves his way through the boxes in the living room by touch and finds his phone on the kitchen counter. Turning on the flashlight he hunts for the light switch he remembers seeing on the wall by the door. 

"Fuck" he mutters under his breath when the bulb pops. "For what I'm paying for this damn flat you'd think they could put in a new lightbulb."

The fridge light allows him to find the beer and pizza left over from the lunch he bought his mates for helping him move. His hands full and no where to tuck the phone, he leaves it on the counter, taking his dinner to the balcony. It's just big enough for the outdoor chair and ottoman he bought if he sits sideways and faces the end of the alley. The beer is cold and the gentle breeze coming from the ocean is cool and pleasant. Across the alley a few lights have come on but he's disappointed to see his neighbor's window is dark. Quietly sipping on his beer he's about to doze when he sees a light come on in the flat. 

It's him. 

Niall watches as he drops his keys on the table next to the door and hangs his bag on the hook before walking through the flat out of sight only to return a few moments later clad in nothing but a tight pair of red boxer briefs. He makes a drink then struts over to the couch. Once seated he slides into it so that his ass is close to the edge and reaches for his drink. Niall can see the man visibly relax after the first sip. 

He knows he should move, shouldn't be watching this stranger, but he can't tear himself away. The man's body is beautiful, the way the black ink of his tattoos contrasts against his pale skin, the way his muscles ripple just below the surface, the way he stalks around the flat, restless, like a caged animal. He wishes he had his camera because this man is a sight to behold.

After another drink he reaches for the tv remote and Niall can see him more clearly in the soft glow. His hand slides to the bulge in his underpants and squeezes, causing Niall's own cock to awaken. 

It's fully dark now. He looks to the other windows in the neighboring building and finds nothing but curtains. 

"Fuck" he mutters under his breath. The building agent said there were security cameras monitoring the building. The last thing he needs is to get evicted for having a wank on his balcony. 

Across the alley his neighbor's hand slides inside the waistband of his boxers and pushes the thin fabric over his hips. The man has ferns tattooed there and Niall feels himself moan softly when he sees the cock that springs forth just below them. Neighbor downs the rest of his tequila before settling back and wrapping his hand around his member, slowly beginning to stroke it. 

Niall feels his own cock twitch with more than a bit of interest now and fears his towel may not stay wrapped around his waist. He bites down on his lip when he sees his neighbor's head drop back against the couch while his other hand reaches down to palm his balls. His cock is as beautiful as he is and Niall wants nothing more than to be on his knees in front of this man right now.

He sees the man's hips buck up into his hand and Niall squeezes his thighs together before spreading them apart again, groaning because he desperately needs to touch himself but unable to stop watching.

Niall rests his hand over the towel atop his cock and as he does, as he sees his neighbor's muscles contract beneath his skin as the man begins to erupt. He's started and jerks back in his chair when the man turns his head toward the window, stroking himself through the orgasm and looks directly at Niall. A moment later he slides a finger through his cum covered stomach and brings it to his lips, still staring in Niall's direction.

Niall isn't sure what to do. He's pretty certain there's no light on the balcony but he slowly spreads his legs so that the towel falls open just enough to show his own hard cock, never taking his eyes off the window across the way.

Moments later he sees the man move and he slaps his thighs shut, tightening the towel and slipping through the balcony door and into the darkness within. Standing behind the door, back against the wall, the towel slides to the floor and he grips his hard cock, sighing at finally being able to touch it, before he silently weaves his way through the flat to his bedroom to take care of himself yet again.

 

"6 ball, corner pocket." Niall calls his shot before he sinks the ball into the pocket. He met his mates at the beach for a few games of volleyball and now they've stopped in to the pub down the street for some pints before heading home. When he finishes his game and collects his $50 from his mate Jake, he takes a long pull of his beer.

"Okay lads, I'm out." The bottle thumps the table harder than he intended and his lips form a slight o before they all laugh.

"I got baseball tickets for the 21st. It's a Saturday. You in?" Jake's pulling his phone from his pocket, looking at the calendar.

"You and the fuckin baseball, mate" Niall rolls his eyes.

"It's hot dogs and beer, come on. You can bring your camera."

"Okay, yeah I should be back from Belgium by then, text me."

Niall pushes through the door with a wave over his shoulder to the chorus of "good trip" his friends call to him and starts toward his flat. He's not walked far when he hears footsteps behind him. He slows, turning to look but sees no one and continues on, quickening his pace. His flat is only a couple of blocks from the pub and ten minutes later he's pushing through the door of his building, still paranoid about the footsteps he can't get out of his mind. 

Once inside his door he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and is standing at the counter drinking when he sees the light come on across the alley. It's been a week since he watched his neighbor and he's gotten himself off to thoughts of that several times already. 

Niall positions himself on a stool at the counter and picks up a camera from the open bag he dropped there after work yesterday. He sits in the dark and watches as his neighbor once again tosses his keys onto the table next to the door, only this time he's not alone. Niall almost chokes on his water when, looking through the camera lens, he sees the man standing in front of his neighbor. He's brunette, with some scruff on his face and wearing glasses. It's almost as if Niall is looking in a mirror. Even the clothes he's wearing, a camp shirt over a band t-shirt and jeans, are reminiscent of the clothes in Niall's closet. 

He watches as his neighbor walks up behind this replica and puts his hands on his shoulders, spinning him around, then sliding them down his back and pulling him close. Niall bites his lip as the two kiss, tongues sparring, before his neighbor breaks the connection and begins to trail kisses across his companion's jawline and down his neck. He watches as the man's shirt is pushed off his shoulders and falls to the ground before his neighbor's hands find the hem of the t-shirt and pulls it over his head. When his neighbor's lips find the man's nipple and gently nip at it Niall's hand involuntarily finds his cock under the fabric of his shorts and squeezes.  
Niall shamelessly scrambles to trade his camera for the video camera in his bag and positions it on the counter, pushing record before lifting his head to continue watching. When his neighbor unbuckles the man's belt and pops the button on his jeans before pushing them over his slim hips and squeezing his ass, Niall's own shorts drop to the ground and his hand palms his cock before reaching inside his boxers. 

The neighbor pushes the man toward the couch and spins him again, bending him over it. Niall watches as he drapes himself fully clothed over his companion, moaning at the thought of the filthy words being whispered into his ear and feeling more than a bit jealous. His neighbor kisses his way down the man's back before standing and removing his own clothes, leaving his companion a writhing mess. He takes a step toward the couch, then moves between the man's legs and spreads his cheeks. 

Niall's cock is fully erect now and he groans when he sees the tongue dart toward the man's hole. From the way he drops his head and arches his back, Niall can only imagine how heavenly it must feel as he begins his stroke.

He sees his neighbor move to the table next to the couch and find lube and a condom. Did he know he'd be doing this or does he always keep these items within easy reach, he wonders, hoping to find out for himself one day.

After lubing his fingers and opening the man up, Niall watches his neighbor slide on a condom and touch his tip to the man's sensitive hole. He moans watching the lubed head slide in and then slowly the rest of his shaft before drawing back and slamming into the man balls deep. Niall can see the mixture of pain and pleasure on the man's face as his neighbor continues to fuck him hard against the back of the couch. 

Niall is close, so close, but it's when he watches his neighbor lean over his companion, once again murmuring into his ear, still keeping up his jackhammer pace, and turn his head to look out the window that it overtakes him and he erupts over his hand and onto his shorts on the floor below. 

Dear God, did he know Niall was watching? His flat is completely dark, how could he possibly have known? Thinking quickly, he steps in front of the balcony door with his dripping cock still in his hand only for a moment before slipping back into the darkness. If his neighbor wants him to watch he'd let him know he is watching.

Niall showers and crawls into his bed, dumping the clothes into the washing machine on the way. Lying awake for a long time afterwards he contemplates this game of cat and mouse the two of them seem to be playing with one another before finally drifting off into a fitful sleep.

 

"At the plate, number 16, Caleb Johnson."

Niall takes a bite of his hot dog as he listens to the announcer drone on. Baseball is too slow for him. He doesn't mind playing a bit, but he'd much rather be watching a game of football or some golf on the tv at home. Still the hot dogs and beer are good, and his mate is buying so it's not all bad. 

"You and this neighbor of yours are fucking psychos," Jake takes a bite of his hot dog.

"We are not." Niall is offended.

"Mate, I'm telling you this is creepy."

"Jake, you don't know man, he's hot as fuck, I'm telling you. You're straight, but if you were there, I guarantee you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off it."

"I get that watching something like that can be hot, but you said he fucked a dude who looked just like you."

"Yeah, I don't think it was a boyfriend, he didn't spend the night and he didn't look JUST like me, really," Niall knows he's making excuses because the dude could've been a brother. "He was similar, but I bet he wasn't fucking Irish" Niall tries to lighten the mood, not wanting to kill the buzz he feels for his neighbor.

"Maybe he's watching you more than you realize."

This hadn't occurred to Niall. He'd never seen him watching but maybe he could see more of Niall's flat than he thought.

"Seriously Niall, what if he's some weird serial killer or something."

"He's not a weird serial killer." At least Niall is pretty sure he's not. "He's just got a kink or two and I think it's hot."

"Proceed with caution, mate, that's all I'm sayin. You got any jobs coming up? Might be good to get out of town for a bit. Get a little perspective on this."

"I just got back from fucking Belgium and you're trying to get rid of me again?"

"How'd that go, by the way?"

"It was amazing. You'll have to come by and see some of the shots I took. The editors are really happy."

"Maybe Jamie and I can stop by next week. Just warn us if the creepy neighbor is home."

"Great. It's been too long and lay off the creepy shit. I'm gunna stop tellin ya things."

"Fuck off mate," Jake shoves his shoulder and their laughter is easy as he offers Niall another hot dog.

Niall doesn't tell him about the video he took or the number of wanks he's had while watching it. He knows he shouldn't have done it. Knows he should erase it but watching the man fuck while listening to his own accompanying moans of pleasure gets him half hard again now just thinking about it.

At the pub after the game, Niall is standing at the bar when he hears Jake call his name.

"Want you to meet David. He and I work together over at Taylor and Martin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Jake's told me a lot about you" the handsome blond tells Niall as he slides onto the seat next to him at the bar.This causes Niall's eyebrows to raise while he watches his friend disappear in the crowd. 

"Has he now, well, he's told me absolutely nothing about you so this should be interesting" Niall teases.

"Okay, well, I'm a data analyst, which means I'm a bit of a nerd, I guess, but I play a little guitar, which is why I think Jake thought we might hit it off."

"Oh yeah? We'll have to get together and play sometime. What kinds of music do you like?"

Niall chats with David while they share a couple more beers and by the end of the evening he's feeling no pain. When David asks for his number, he has no qualms giving it to him, smiling to himself as he wonders if there are any kinks hiding beneath that nerdy buttoned-down exterior. God, he hopes so.

He says goodbye to his mates and is walking out the door when he hears David call after him. He catches up, a bit breathless, and follows Niall outside, pulling him into the doorway of the shop next door. Leaning back against the wall he pulls Niall close and places a soft kiss onto his lips. 

"Hello" Niall smiles, stunned by this sudden change in David and steps forward for another kiss, sweeping his tongue across his bottom lip, asking and receiving permission to slide it inside. David's hands slide around Niall's neck and close around his hair, not realizing the effect this has on Niall. They both gasp for breath before diving in for another kiss. This time when Niall's hand find's David's ass he gently pulls it away, breaking the kiss. 

"You're, wow, really amazing, and you have no idea how much I want to keep going, but I'm not in to one night stands so I hope we can have that date sometime and continue this."

Niall smiles looking down to the ground and leans in to give David a quick peck. 

"Yeah, give me a call," he says, straightening his shirt and adjusting his cock before stepping out onto the sidewalk and heading home.

When he stumbles through the door, still laughing to himself and thinking about kinks and how fucking bad he needs to fuck someone, he walks toward his bedroom, dropping clothing as he goes. Between David and his goddamn neighbor, he's wound so fucking tight he thinks he might just combust.

Once there he flings the sheets back and starts to crawl in before groaning and standing again. "Aspirin" he mumbles as he stalks back to the kitchen to find that and water. He knows it's better than the headache he'll surely have in the morning if he doesn't. 

Niall shakes 2 tablets into his hand and pops them into his mouth. When the ice-cold water washes over his lips and hits his throat it's as if he's just found a desert oasis. He finishes the bottle and grabs another, turning to place it on the counter while he tosses his empty into recycling. 

"Fucking hell!" Niall jumps, barely catching the toppling bottle of water before it spills. Peering through his French door he sees his neighbor standing by his window.  
Setting the water bottle on the counter he realizes he's standing in front of it, holding his already stiff cock. When he sees Niall watching him he smiles, stroking and sweeping his thumb across the sensitive slit, capturing the pre-cum and raising it to his lips, sucking on it before moving his hand back to his stiff cock and continuing his stroke. 

Niall's hand involuntarily moves to his cock, now beginning to grow hard at the sight before his neighbor. This man definitely has some kinks he'd like to explore. When he sees Niall begin stroking, he matches Niall's rhythm and slides his tongue across his lower lip before biting down on it. Niall feels his legs suddenly weaken beneath him and he puts his free hand on the counter to steady himself. He feels the coil in his stomach begin to tighten and knows it won't be long.  
He watches as the man puts a foot upon a nearby chair, inserts his finger into his mouth and withdraws it, slick with spit. Turning, he spreads his cheeks and inserts the finger into his puckered hole, working it in and out, face flush with pleasure. 

"Fuck me," Niall moans, continuing to stroke, body longing to feel something more than his own fucking hand. When his neighbor finally turns to face Niall again, his fingers find his nipple and begin to tweak it and Niall swears he can feel it in his own nipple. The thought of this man sucking on his nipples sends him tripping over the edge. When his cum erupts over his hand and stomach he watches as his neighbor, mesmerized by the sight of Niall's orgasm, hits the glass with his free hand, finding his own high and shooting his load onto the butterfly tattoo that covers his lower torso and the happy trail below.

He continues to stroke for a moment while he rides out the pleasure before smiling over at Niall and bringing two fingers to his lips. He kisses them gently before touching the glass, now smeared with his sweaty handprint, and walks away toward his bedroom, giving Niall a brief glimpse of that brilliant ass before hitting the light switch on the wall and plunging everything into darkness. A shiver overtakes Niall, the air con kicking on he assumes, but he can't quite shake the feeling of loneliness and wishes the bed he's now crawling into wasn't empty.

Saturday morning dawns bright and sunny and when Niall's eyes open, memories of the night before flood back to him. He touches his lips when he remembers David's kiss. He knows that's the sound choice to make but this thing with his neighbor, it thrills him in a way he's never felt before. It feels dangerous and exciting.  
After a quick shower Niall grabs an apple, some water and throws them into his camera bag before taking off for the beach. Spending a few hours with his camera is one of his favorite things to do. He's munching on his apple when he notices a solitary figure jogging along the surf. Lifting his camera to his eye he adjusts the focus and snaps several shots before he realizes who his lens has found. He quickly focuses and snaps several more shots of his running neighbor before losing him in the distance. Niall reviews the pictures on his camera and zooms in a bit to view the muscles rippling under his skin. He feels his cock twitch and rolls his eyes. "Jaysus, you're like a dog in heat with this man. Get it together" he curses himself under his breath, quickly switching off the camera and standing to head home.  
Later, after uploading the photos to his laptop, Niall has sits at his desk and edits them, searching for the best one. He ran with no shirt this morning and the sun glistens off the sweat on his muscular shoulders. Finally deciding on two he saves them to his cloud storage and heads over to his studio to print them. He's not sure what he'll do with the photos, he needs permission to ever display them, but for now it's enough that he has them.

Back at the flat he fits them into two frames, sliding out the photos of sunrise and sunset he'd taken in India a few years ago and hangs them on his wall. "This is dangerously close to obsession, Horan" he chastises himself but leaves the photos hanging before getting into the shower.

 

 

"Hey mate, about time you showed up."

"Fuck off, Jake, I was busy." Niall finds a stool and drags it over to the corner by their pool table. 

"Yeah? How'd things go with David?"

"You writing a report?"

Jake laughs sheepishly. "He might've texted a couple of times wanting to know if you like him."

"Jaysus, what are we, teenage girls? If he can't figure it out he shouldn't call." Niall finishes his pint and surveys the group. "I'm going to the bar, who wants another drink?"

At the bar, Niall waves over the bartender and orders six pints. He shouldn't have been so short with Jake. He knows it's just the sexual frustration that's got him growling at everyone like a bear.

"Hey mate, this is for you," the bartender tells him as he slides the shot of whiskey in front of him along with a tray of pints.

"I, uh, I didn't order this."

"Nope, someone bought it for you," he grins before heading to the other end of the bar to serve a thirsty customer.

Niall looks at the shot and decides it's probably an apology from Jake before tipping it to his lips and downing it. When he puts the glass down another is placed before him. "Another?"

"All's I can say is you've got a good friend. This is my best whiskey."

"Niall!" He turns to see his mate Patrick heading to the bar "What the fuck's taking so long, we're thirsty," his friend huffs, grabbing the tray of beer and heading to the pool room.

Niall faces the bar again and contemplates whether he should drink the second shot.

"Hi" Niall hears a deep voice behind him. When he turns he's stunned for a moment. Standing before him is his neighbor.

"I'm Harry" the man tells him as he slides onto the stool next to Niall. "Styles." Niall looks into the most stunning green eyes he's ever seen and wishes he had his camera because he could take a million pictures of those eyes. 

"I'm Niall Horan." Then it dawns on him. "You sent the whiskey?"

"Only the finest Irish whiskey for the finest Irish man." Harry smiles at him, a dimple popping in his left cheek. "Fuck that was cheesy." He smothers a laugh as he takes a sip of his drink, tequila from the smell of it. "I wanted our first meeting to be much different. I planned to charm the pants off you."

Niall can't help but laugh at this and relaxes a little. After all the time watching him, it's strange actually talking to him face to face.

"Did you now? That's some lethal charm. How did you know I am Irish?"

"I've been trying to figure out a way to meet you for a while now. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you in here the other night. I heard you talking to your mates. The accent is hard to miss."

Niall nods in understanding.

"I ran out after you but couldn't catch you."

"You saw me here? It must've been your footsteps I heard behind me."

Harry is surprised. "Maybe? Someone followed you?"

Niall shakes off his question. "But I saw you go in to your flat with a guy not long after I got home."

Harry tries to hide his embarrassment with a sheepish grin. "I was on a date. Thought if I went out maybe I could stop thinking about you, so I got on a dating app. When he showed up I realized I'd chosen someone who looked just like you. We were sitting in a booth in the back when you came in with your mates. I kept watching you and he was a little jealous. When I ran out, trying to catch you, I thought he'd leave for sure, but he didn't. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking, taking him back to my flat like that. That's just not something I usually do. I guess I thought if you saw me with him you'd figure out somehow that it's you I wanted. Silly, yeah?"

"It was" Niall is hesitant, not sure he wants to admit this. "Hot," he exhales. "Really fucking hot."

Harry leans in close to Niall's ear and murmurs "You like to watch me, don't you?"

Niall sits back away from him and Harry puts his hand on Niall's knee, sliding his hand up to his thigh. "It's okay, I like it when you watch me."

Niall turns back to his beer, not daring to look at Harry for his next question, not even sure he wants to hear the answer. "Do you let everyone who lives there watch you?"

It's Harry's turn to sit back and he withdraws his hand from Niall's thigh. "God no." 

When he doesn't continue Niall is sure he's offended and turns to face him again.

"Is that what you think?" Harry's shoulders drop and he looks down before raising his head again and looking at Niall. "I opened the blinds that day because it was a beautiful day and I was fucking tired of not seeing any sunlight. I normally keep them closed because if the proximity of the buildings. My God, you should've seen the couple who lived there before you. Complete train wreck. Constantly bickering. I could hear them all the way over into my flat. I realized I hadn't heard them in a few days and when I looked I could see the flat was empty so I figured it was safe. Then I saw you with the leasing agent and you looked so smug standing on the balcony in your suit, listening to her tell you about the flat, letting her flirt with you. I couldn't resist standing in front of the window and when I saw you staring at me, I knew. I wanted you from that moment. I've been stopping in here every night since I saw you here, hoping I'd see you again. Last night I was about to approach you when I heard your mate talking to that other guy about you and I, well, I thought maybe you knew he was coming so I left it. When you left with him I almost broke my neck getting home but he wasn't with you and that's when I knew I couldn't leave it any longer. Last night was," he looks up searching for the right word. "It was unbelievable. I mean, I knew the other times you were watching, but I couldn't see you and last night to look into your eyes and watch you while we, well it was fucking incredible. I decided tonight I was going to talk to you, no matter what."

"and here I am with you" Niall grins at him.

"and here you are with me." The smile on Harry's face seems to get broader by the minute and his dimple deeper. They stare at one another for a moment before beginning to laugh and looking away. Harry leans close to his ear again "oh baby the things I want to do to you."

Niall cocks his head to one side, looking up at him before leaning close and placing his lips on Harry's. "Let's get out of here."

They're quiet as they walk into Harry's flat, Niall watching him drop the now familiar keys onto the table by the door. He looks over to see the smudge of Harry's palm print still on the window and his cheeks heat with the memory of the night before. Niall spins around to face Harry. He's watching Niall take in the familiar surroundings from a different viewpoint when suddenly Niall is on him, pushing him back against the door and kissing him passionately. When they both break away from the kiss, Niall continues his assault with kisses over Harry's granite jawline and across his collar bone, quickly working the buttons on the salmon colored bowling shirt he's wearing and pushing it over his shoulders to display his magnificent chest. He steps back to gaze at the tattoos that have haunted his dreams before his eyes land on those fucking perfect nipples and his mouth begins to water. When his lips find the right one, Harry's moan is music to Niall's ears and he lets his teeth graze over it before gently nipping. He stands again, this time because Harry's fingers found the hem of his shirt and are pulling it over his head. He feels Harry's hands glide up and down his naked back and he steps in to Harry once again, whispering into his ear. "Take me on that couch."

Harry looks into his eyes "You're sure?"

"I want you. I want you to fuck me just like you fucked him, I want to feel what it was like when I watched you because you have no idea how much I wanted it to be me that night."

"Fuck" Harry's lips find Niall's and he pulls him close. Making sure he has a secure grip on his back, Harry walks Niall toward the couch, never letting their lips part. When they're close he pops the button on his jeans and pushes them over his hips while Niall pushes off his shoes and kicks them across the floor. They're breathless with excitement and laughing as they extract themselves from their remaining clothes. Standing naked Niall takes in the sight of this man he's been watching.

"The thought of you watching me, I think my dick's been hard since you moved in. You're all I've thought about. When you disappeared I thought maybe I'd scared you off." Harry murmurs into Niall's shoulder as he places wet kisses there, finding his cock and stroking it to tease him a little. Niall moans at the contact.

"I was in Belgium. Work," he gasps. "Harry, please."

Harry steps around the table and finds the lube and a condom, tossing them onto the top of the couch. Bending Niall over the couch, he leans over him, slowly working one finger into his tight hole. He whispers into his ear, "gonna fuck you so good, love" and has Niall pushing back against his finger, begging for more. After he's opened him up he withdraws his fingers and rolls the condom over his rock hard cock. Placing one hand on Niall's lower back he begins to massage it in circles as he places the tip of his erection against Niall's hole. Pushing in the tip Niall moans and Harry is quick to check on him.

"Don't stop, you feel so fucking good, please...please" Niall begs.

Harry pushes further and closes his eyes at the feel of his cock inside this man. He leans over him and wraps his arms around him, kissing his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his body. "God you feel so good baby."

"Move Harry, don't stop!" Niall cries and Harry obeys, drawing his hips back and pushing back into Niall, balls deep, just as he did before. He finds a rhythm and holds Niall's hips, digging his fingers in, knowing he's probably leaving bruises but too worked up at this point to stop. 

"I'm close Harry" Niall moans and Harry leans over him again, finding his nipples and pinching until he feels Niall's muscles begin to tighten around him. He bites into Niall's shoulder, feeling his high coming. Niall cries out and pushes into Harry, instinctively drawing him as deeply as possible as his orgasm hits, back arching. This sends Harry over the edge, balls pushing against Niall's ass, moans of pleasure signaling his release. They're still for a few moments, both feeling the pulses of their orgasms and wanting this feeling to last. 

Harry kisses Niall's cheek and stands, pulling out of him. Niall moans at the loss of Harry's cock and turns to face him. 

"Oh baby, you were so good for me. God you're fucking beautiful when you cum. Think I might've left a mark on your shoulder, maybe a few places on your hips. I'm sorry." Harry kisses the mark on Niall's shoulder, secretly pleased to see it.

"I loved it." Niall's eyes are shining and he kisses Harry, softly, languidly.

"Mmmm...c'mon, let's get cleaned up, yeah?"

In the bathroom, Harry removes the condom and tosses it into the bin while Niall washes his stomach and thighs. He rinses the cloth and turns to wrap it around Harry's cock, taking care to be gentle with it.

"I love your thighs." Niall looks up to find Harry watching him. He leans in to kiss him.

"They're all yours."

The two men gaze at one another for a moment before Harry kisses Niall and leads him back to the living room.

"Are you hungry, want something to drink?"

"Yes, to both."

They order take away and Harry gets bottled water. "Hydrate" he smiles, handing a bottle to Niall. "I need you to be ready for round two later" he tells him with a wicked grin.

Wrapped in a quilt on the couch, they eat sushi and spring rolls, talking non-stop. Harry asks about his trip to Belgium and Niall explains his job as a photographer and how he's had some success shooting for magazines, most recently with fashion photography.

"Were there bulges in Belgium?" 

"Bulges? In Belgium?" Niall almost spits out his sushi laughing.

"Yeah, any guys? They speak French right? I bet see accent vas tres zexee," Harry teases. His attempt at a French accent is so bad, but Niall likes that Harry finds him worth the effort and that he sounds just a tiny bit jealous. 

"No." He grins, "The only people I met were spoiled models. Your French sucks, by the way," starting fits of laughter in both men. When he can finally catch a breath Niall shakes his head. "I can't believe I move to the states and the first guy I meet is British. I lived in London for years," he laments. "Why couldn't I have met you there?"

Harry shrugs. "It wasn't time for us to meet yet."

Niall watches Harry reach for a spring roll. He's a mixture of silly muppet and zen master and sexual devil all rolled into one and Niall just can't get enough of him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years now, I think? I got the call about working with my mate Ben on this television show he was developing. It's been crazy, but I really love that I got to watch it from the beginning stages of development to now. We taped our pilot episode last week and it premieres in a couple months."

Harry holds up a bite of his tuna roll for Niall, who takes it onto his tongue before closing his lips around it and chewing.

"Fuck, you even chew sexy." Harry smiles and leans in for a kiss. Now that he's had his hands on him, he can't seem to stop. One turns in to two and before they know it, Harry puts his plate onto the coffee table and is lying back into the couch, pulling Niall down on top of him, tangling their legs. Harry feels his cock twitch when Niall touches him and he deepens their kiss, needing the Irishman now.

Niall places kisses along Harry's pecs and sucks on his nipples, lavishing each one with attention before kissing his way past the butterfly tattoo and down to his now hardening cock. Niall slides onto his knees in front of Harry and pulls Harry toward him, twisting his body to sit up a bit.

"What's this?" Harry quizzes.

"That first night" Niall kisses the tip of Harry's cock, "when I saw you in those fucking red boxers wanking on this sofa, all I could think about" Niall uses his tongue to lick a long strip up the underside of Harry's cock "was how much I wanted to be on my knees in front of you, just like I am right now."

"Fuck," Harry moans as Niall takes his hard cock into his mouth and looks up at him, eyes wide, taking Harry as deeply as he can and relaxing his throat muscles. Niall uses his mouth to pleasure Harry, digging his fingers into Harry's thighs and holding tightly. Harry's fingers find their way to Niall's hair.

"Feels so good" Harry moans, spreading his legs wider before closing them around Niall and squeezing him. Niall's other hand slides between Harry's cheeks and finds his hole. This elicits a low keening noise from Harry and Niall pushes a wet finger inside. Harry's hips buck up into Niall's mouth and his head rolls back into the couch.  
"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum."

Niall continues working his cock, and when his finger finds Harry's prostate it pushes him over.

"Niall, I'm coming, pull off" he cries before his body arches and he shoots hot cum down Niall's throat. Niall continues to slowly, lazily suck on his cock, getting every drop while Harry rides out his orgasm and when his body relaxes he pulls off the softening cock with a pop, licking his lips and slowly removing his finger from Harry's hole. When Harry regains his senses he pulls Niall up on his lap and kisses him deeply. 

"What if you hadn't chosen that flat? What if I hadn't randomly wanted to see some sunshine?" he gazes at Niall, still incredulous at the turn of events that's brought them together. He caresses his face and when his thumb finds the cleft in Niall's chin he grins. "I like this. You shouldn't hide it."

Niall gently pokes his finger at Harry's dimple "I like this" and Harry's cheeks turn pink from the attention he so loves.

Later Niall is still sitting across Harry's lap, both of them enjoying the lazy afterglow of sex. Niall is occupied kissing across Harry's neck and shoulder when Harry pushes his legs to the side and stands. "Okay, well, this has been fun," he says, extending a hand to a completely confused Niall. He can't help feeling a little hurt that he's being kicked out so soon. He thought they'd made a real connection tonight. Thought they'd at least spend the night together. The thought of going home to an empty bed again is too much. His bewildered face shows his disappointment as he takes the hand Harry is offering and stands. 

"So is that it? You're just done with me now?"

Harry pulls Niall's body to his, wrapping an arm around his waist, his voice a gravelly rasp dripping with honey in Niall's ear. "Oh love, not even close." He grins wickedly, before pulling him toward the bedroom.


End file.
